The present invention is directed to a bone implant, in particular an inter-vertebral implant as well as a method for producing the same.
Some of the disadvantages of bone implants known in the art are that: (i) the smooth surfaces of the top and bottom surface areas of the implant or those that are equipped with macroscopic serrations in contact with the base plates of the adjacent vertebrae, do not permit an optimal bone tissue growth; and (ii) where any bone growth filler is located in the hollow body of the implant, the filling easily comes out because of the smooth inner walls of the hollow body of the implant. Two publications disclosing bone implants having such characteristics are WO00/66045 to MICHELSON which is more specifically directed to spinal fusion implants with opposed locking screws and French Application 2 703 580 to ROBERT, is another type of bone implant, specifically directed to an intersomatic cervical cage.